


Obvious

by Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak/pseuds/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um, so this is my first work here, English isn't my first language, I don't have a Beta and literally no idea what I'm doing...<br/>Constructive criticism would be appreciated :)</p>
<p>I don't own the characters or anything, and if I did, Merlin would have ended way differently.</p>
<p>Seriously though, sorry for any mistakes</p>
    </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so this is my first work here, English isn't my first language, I don't have a Beta and literally no idea what I'm doing...  
> Constructive criticism would be appreciated :)
> 
> I don't own the characters or anything, and if I did, Merlin would have ended way differently.
> 
> Seriously though, sorry for any mistakes

Looking back, it should have been obvious. Everything was so clear once you knew. But right now, Gwen wondered how she could have been so blind.

All those lingering touches, the smiles only they could summon on each other’s faces. The look of relief on their faces when one of them came back from another adventure unharmed. Merlin, the only person to be rude to Arthur without being told off. Arthur, the only one to tease Merlin about everything, the only one allowed to. 

It was obvious for everyone that looked long enough. Obvious to everyone who saw them interact. Everything made sense, everything. It was obvious. And yet, as Gwen saw her husband lying in the arms of the sorcerer, passionately kissing him, Gwen wondered how she could have been so blind.


End file.
